issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Hobbar
Michael Hobbar is a character roleplayed by Huy Nguyen on issuing orders. He currently a First Sergeant the 3 ID 3rd Armour BDE. Character History Michael was born on 7 November 1920 in California. He was born to Henry Hobbar and Amanda Peters. His father was a mechanic working on tractors, cars, and other mechanical stuff. His mother was a school teacher. At an early age, Michael was always fascinated with the warfare and the military. He often snuck towards the Army Bases and watched the soldiers drill and PT. Even though he was fascinated with the military, he never stopped learning. Michael was the on the top of his elementary classes. He did naturally well in almost everything that he does. At age 7, his mother pushed him to learn how to play the piano. He took lessons, but never did like learning all the classical songs, though he was a natural, just lazy as heck. Michael also tried many sports including: baseball, soccer(football), tennis, badminton, football(American), and swimming. He did well, being naturally talented, but he never excelled in anything really. Michael began drawing the soldiers as they trained, becoming a good artist. Michael joined the swim team when he was 8 years old and at first didn’t do very well, but his natural talent made him eventually do very well. In middle school, Michael further improved his academics. He didn’t excel, but was good in math, reaching Geometry by the 8th Grade. He also did relatively well in Science, being in the more advanced class. In high school, Michael joined the swim team, making it as the team captain. He also continued orchestra, being in the symphony group. Michael took many advanced classes including: Calc AB AP, Chem Hnrs, World History AP, US History AP, Stats AP. Many of his peers thought that his talents would be wasted if he joined the military, but he didn’t care. Michael’s parents weren’t too fond of him joining the military and generally prohibited it. Michael eventually made it to college according to his parents’ wishes. Though he was prohibited to join the military by his parents, he didn’t care. He was 18 now and he could pretty much do what he wanted. He enrolled in ROTC. He finished college in 1942 and was put into active duty to fight the Germans on the European Front. He was not given a commission due to too many officers as it was, but rather was given the rank of First Sergeant. Military History Michael Hobbar joined the US Army through the ROTC program at his college at San Jose State. At first he was on progress to become a commissioned officer, but upon graduation, was not given a commission due to there not being any vacant positions. Instead, Hobbar enlisted and was promoted to First Sergeant for his ROTC experience. Hobbar was shipped to England in the Summer of 1942 and was assigned to the 3 ID 3rd Armour BDE Relationships and Family Category:Characters of Issuing Orders